


The story of Strawberry

by Shirohime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Corgis, Crazy Castiel, Dean is So Whipped, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime
Summary: Whoops, did Dean not tell anyone his crush on Cas was bigger than the Chrysler building?OrDean may hate dogs but he loves Cas too much to object





	The story of Strawberry

They'd been on the hunt for over three hours, moon high in the sky and breathe forming clouds in the frozen winter air. 

Silver knives glimmered in a twisted beautiful way, only one covered in too much blood to join the others. 

Dean was frustrated. 

He wanted nothing more than to get this hunt over with so he could eat the rest of the delicious pie back at the motel. 

But the shapeshifter they were hunting had gotten away from Cas' prepared trap so now they were hunting the damn thing through some truly abandoned old woods with no flashlights and quickly fading energy. 

Damn. He should have listened to Sam and leave the angel in their room.

Cas had been far from normal, spacing out and generally very reluctant to kill even a tiny mosquito.

But his best friend's eyes had lit up at the mention of a day out camping and really, Dean wanted nothing more than to make Cas smile with all that'd been going on lately. 

Anyways, apparently even rogue shapeshifters deserved mercy in the blue-eyed man's head and so the trap he'd been told to set up only contained the murderer for a set amount of time. Because 'what if he gets hungry and we don't find him, Dean? He shouldn't have to starve'. Honestly, that had made Dean groan in annoyance and maybe want to strangle the pacifist a tiny bit. Maybe.

At least the mutt had lead them to an abandoned barn and according to Cas' angelic senses wasn't moving. 

However, it didn't seem to be alone so both Sam and Dean were ready to fight more than one evil supernatural being, having each other's backs as they carefully opened the large door.

There was a wave of rotten smell making the brothers gag, a pile of disfigured corpses wasting away in one corner - bullseye, they'd found the creature's hq. 

Sure enough, the shapeshifter - a large grey wolf, having trouble to even fight them properly anymore which didn't stop it from nearly tearing of Castiel's arm - was inside as well, the wrath of a dying animal unleashed onto the three hunters until Sam managed to end it all with a swift stab of flashing silver. 

Trying to regain their breaths, Dean looked around the place. He found nothing really surprising for a monster.... Until there was a tiny bark coming from under a table and Cas, that careless innocent Bastard, snuck a peek under it just to emerge with a...a puppy?

Sam looked as surprised and flabbergasted as Dean felt, both gaping at the angel happily cooing at what could be a vicious creature waiting to bite off fingers for all they knew. 

"Um, Cas?", Dean's voice was rough, his question laced with both curiosity and apprehension.

"Dean, can we keep her? Look, she didn't bite my arms off I bet I can train her to leave your pie alone", the angel's solemn reply came.

And,  oh Chuck above, giant blue puppy eyes turned to the older hunter, awe making Cas' eyes sparkle innocently in the moonlight.

Did he get that from Sam?

Freaking puppy eyes. 

The actual puppy was happily wagging its - her - stubby tail and what on earth was that of a breed anyways? She looked like a toasted marshmallow that just escaped being squished between crackers, just with floppy giant ears and friendly brown eyes.

"Cas,for all we know she could be a shapeshifter as well", the hunter tried to argue. 

"Oh, she's not. I can only feel an animal spirit in her so there won't be a risk of sudden murder spree", his best friend happily answered. 

That puppy did seem very innocent. 

An exasperated sigh escaped Dean, one hand running down his face to get rid of some splattered blood. 

"How about we take her to the motel and then we can see if there are any shelters to take her in tomorrow", Sam piped up. 

It earned him an unhappy glance from their angel and another groan from Dean.

"Fine. One night. But I swear to Chuck, Cas, if she even gets so much as a tiny glob of dig spit on Baby I'll leave both of you wherever we are at that point."

The brightest smile known to mankind spread across Castiel's face, instantly melting Dean's frosty attitude at least half way.

"OK, come on, let's burn this one and leave. I got some pie to eat", he grumbled. Dean nearly blushed with the way his boyfriend - oh no, okay he definitely was getting too tired - smiled at him like he hung the sun and all the stars. 

Jeez, he was so whipped.

 

An hour later they had found their way back to the Impala. The puppy - Sam thought her to be a Corgi and Cas hadn't stopped suggesting weird names for her - was happily asleep in the angel's arms as they climbed into the car and started their trip back. 

When they arrived, both humans were asleep before their faces hit the pillow. 

The next morning Dean woke up tightly held against a very comfortable angel who seemed to be asleep and a Corgi curled up snoring on his stomach. 

Seeing as Sam was still asleep Dean dared to let the moment carry on, gently scratching the dog's ears which made the puppy sigh happily. 

 

One day turned into one week, than a month and years later Dean could barely imagine how life had been before his adorable boyfriend had insisted on keeping Strawberry as a companion. 

 

He didn't mind. 


End file.
